Lie Ren/History
Not much is currently known about Lie Ren's past. However, he appears (much to his chagrin) to have an extensive history with Nora Valkyrie. RWBY Beacon Academy Initiation The First Step Ren is woken up in the morning by an extremely active Nora, who chats on and on to him about how excited she is to finally be at Beacon Academy, as he brushes his teeth and cleans up his sleeping bag. While the two are eating breakfast, she muses to him about how they could manage to get on the same team. He finally speaks up as he pulls his weapon from his locker, but only to tell Nora that sloths don't make much noise, since she had been going on about using a sloth-like noise to communicate with each other in the Emerald Forest. He is seen later readying his weapons atop the launch pad on Beacon Cliffs as Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch brief the students on the objectives of their initiation. The First Step, Pt.2 Ren uses the knife-like edges of his weapons to make a safe landing in a quick and efficient swirling movement down the outside of a tree, his momentum causing Ren to go around the tree instead of straight down it. He brushes himself off before seeing Yang fly over him and across the tree tops. The Emerald Forest While wandering alone in the forest, Ren is attacked by a large black serpent. At first he fights it off with only his bare hands, but when the snake begins to coil around him, he pulls out his twin pistols and begins shooting it. The snake seems unaffected by these attacks, but Ren gets away by kicking it in the head and then stabbing the blades of his pistols into the snake's head when it tried to attack. Just then, a white snake appears behind Ren and begins attacking him. Ren rides on the two snakes until he is thrown off and looses his pistols. When the black snake strikes, Ren uses his Aura to hold off the snake before breaking its fangs off. He then stabs the snake with its own fang and hits it with an Aura blast, causing the entire head to explode. Ren then defeats the white snake shortly after. As he brushes himself off, Nora makes her "sloth call" before dropping down from a tree. Ren states that sloths don't sound like that, but Nora just touches his nose while saying "boop." The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 As Glynda Goodwitch informs Professor Ozpin that the last team has been formed, she pulls up a recording of Nora and Ren's reunion. Glynda comments that she can't see them working well together and feels bad for Ren, but thinks he is better off than Pyrrha Nikos, who is teammate with Jaune Arc. Players and Pieces Ren and Nora arrive at The Abandoned Temple riding an Ursa. He tells Nora to not do that again, but has to snap her out of her thoughts. He then flees the temple grounds to some ruins to get to safety. He, along with Pyrrha and Blake, engage the Deathstalker chasing them. Eventually, Blake is replaced by Jaune and Nora. Ren then leads a head on attack against the Deathstalker, but is knocked back into a tree, being incapacitated for the remainder of the fight. He is later inducted into Team JNPR. First Day of Class The Badge and The Burden Lie is first seen alongside his team sticking their heads out of their dorm room, whom are all staring at Team RWBY rushing for class. After falling, he is later seen running to class in a hurry due to the fact that they are late. Category:History pages